Vaga lembrança
by Haruno Katy
Summary: REFORMANDO
1. Chapter 1

Sumario:Ino volta de Suna diferente, mais por que será?Será o que aconteceu la vai vira apenas mais uma vaga lembrança? [ casal : Ino x Gaara]

Desclimer: O Naruto não me pertence mais tudo bem, mais e melhor a Ino se cuida por que eu vou seqüestra o Gaara

Legenda:

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários)

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO –mudança de cenário

**PRESENTE ADIANTANDP DE ANIVERSARIO PARA TAYLA-CHAN **

Ino regava as plantas distraidamente, estava tão distraída que não percebeu uma certa Ninja de cabelos rosa se aproxima dela.

Ninja: Ino acorda para vida, você vai acaba matando a florzinha de tanta água.

Ino parou de regar a flor e olhou para a Ninja.

Ino: Ah, Oi Sakura a quando tempo hein.

Sakura: Ino nos vimos ontem ¬¬'

Ino: Ih e mesmo

Sakura: Ino você ta muito distraída deste que voltou daquela missão em Suna

Ino: E empresam sua Ù.Ú, mais o que você veio fazer aqui testuda?

Sakura: Te levar para reunião que eu , você e as meninas marcamos

Ino: Que reunião?

Sakura: To falando, vamos logo que a Tenten ta querendo te matar

Ino: Hã

Sakura pega a braço de Ino e sai arrastando para fora da duas andavam calmamente pelas ruas de konoha.

Sakura: Ah acabei de me lembra que a Temari vai ta lá viu.

Ino: Temari irmã do Gaara?

Sakura: Não irmã da Tsnuade

Ino: Ele também ta aqui?

Sakura : Ele quem?

Ino: O avô da Temari. O Gaara ne testuda

Sakura: Não ele ta em Suna . A Temari só veio aqui para konoha a pedido dele

Ino: Se sabe qual foi esse pedido?

Sakura: Não ela disse que so ia fala quando todas estivessem la .

Quando Chegaram a local onde Hinata,Tenten e Temari aguardavam elas foram logo se sentando.

Sakura: Ignorem nossa chegada e falem logo

Temari: Bom eu fui manda aqui para Konoha a pedido do meu irmão

Tenten: Para de embolação e fala logo o que você veio fazer Temari

Temari: Vim trazer o convite de casamento do Gaara

Hinata: Ele vai se casar?

Temari: Sim- entrega o convite para elas

**Convite on ~~**

_Você esta convidado para o casamento de Sakuno no Gaara_

_Horário : 18:00_

_Local: Templo da areia ( eu que inventei )_

_Data:12/09/09_

_Esperamos sua presença _

**Convite off~~**

Ino sentiu uma tristeza invadir seu corpo como uma onda gigante.

Ino: " será que para ele virou só mais uma vaga lembrança?"

Tenten: Isso e daqui a uma sema

Temari: Por isso vamos embora hoje

Hinata: De que horas ?

Temari: As 10:00 horas , os meninos já estão lá

Sakura: Como ?

Temari: Eles tavam numa vila perto de Suna e foram direto Suna

Tenten: Ah ta

Temari: Vão logo arruma suas malas não suporto atraso.

Meninas: Hai

Cada uma vai para sua casa arruma sua mala , mais so uma foi triste .

**TBC **

Quem será a noiva de Gaara?

O que aconteceu com Ino e Gaara para ela fica tão trsite?

Será so Mais uma Vaga Lembrança?

Não percam o próximo cap

;****

Haruno Katy


	2. Chegada

Sumario:Ino volta de Suna diferente, mais por que será?Será o que aconteceu la vai vira apenas mais uma vaga lembrança? [ casal : Ino x Gaara]

Desclimer: O Naruto não me pertence mais tudo bem, mais e melhor a Ino se cuida por que eu vou seqüestra o Gaara

Legenda:

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários)

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO –mudança de cenário

**PRESENTE ADIANTANDO DE ANIVERSARIO PARA THAYLA-CHAN **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja fazia 2 horas que estavam viajando e nada de chega a Suna.

Tenten: Ta perto?

Sakura: E bem a quinta vez que você pergunta isso.

Hinata: Tenten você sempre fica assim imperativa na madrugada ?

Tenten: Sei la.

Temari: Falta pouco e eu sei o por que ela ta assim.

Sakura e Hinata : Por que?

Temari: Porque ela ta doidinha para encotra com o namordinho Neji.

Sakura e Hinata: O_O

Hinata: Você ta namorando Neji?

Tenten: E ^\\\\\^, como você descubriu Temari.

Temari: Eu ouvi ele comentando para o Sasuke,Naruto,Gaara e Shikamaru, ah e descobri que o NAruto ta namorando a Hinata, o Sasuke a Sakura,tão podendo hein.

Tenten: E você o Shikamaru ne.

Temari: Como você sabe?

Tenten: Eu não sabia so chutei .

Temari: Affe ¬¬

Sakura: Meninas a Ino ta tão queta por que sera?

Temari: Sinceramente eu não sei.

Tenten: Ino .

Ino: Hã o que foi Tenten?

Tenten: Você ta tão calada.

Ino: Desculpa tava vendo a paisagem.-falou melancolica

Hinata: Ja sei vamos brinca de alguma coisa.

Sakura: De telefone sem fio

Ino então teve uma _vaga lembrança_.

**Flsha Back on~~**

_Ino entrava na sala de Gaara toda feliz e fala._

_Ino: Você e muito calado sabia- disse sorrindo_

_Gaara: O que tem isso?-falou friamente _

_Ino: Eu achei um jeito mais divertido de você fala |O|- com isso mostrou uma telefone feito de lata com um barbante._

_Gaara olha para ela com um olhar de 'você ta bricando com minha cara ne' ._

_Ino então joga uma lata para Gaara e coloca a outra lata que se encotrava com ela no ouvido e fica esperando Gaara falar._

_Ino: Fala vai ._

_Gaara fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça._

_Ino : Por favor - fez a carinha super Kawai _

_Gaara: Alô._

_Ino: Tem que ser dentro da lata._

_Gaara deu um longo suspiro e falou._

_Gaara: Alô- falou dentro da lata_

_Ino: wee \o/_

_Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso._

**Flsha Back off~~**

Temari: INO

Ino: NÃO PRECISA GRITA.

Tenten: A gente ta de chamdo faz bem 1 hora.

Ino: Desculpa e que eu tava distraida.

Sakura: Distraida e pouco.

Hinata: Você tava no mundo da Lua.

Ino: ¬¬

Tenten: Não ela tava em marte.

Ino: --'

Temari: Não ela tava viajando no tempo .

Ino: Ta bom ja chega.

Sakura: Afinal a gente vai ou não brincar de Telefone sem fio?

Então a carruagem para ( inner: que cois antiga, Eu : deixa eu ser feliz ¬¬)

Temari: Não da mais tempo chegamos em Suna.

Sakura: Ah so por que eu tava com vontade de brincar. TTOTT

Então elas decem da carruagem( inner: que coisa antiga, Eu : eu vou te amordaça viu).

Tenten: Como a gente vai para sua casa?

Temari: Era para ter um carro aqui (inner : hum,hum,hum,Eu:ja te amordaçei *orgulhosa*)

Sakura: Da para irmos a pé não?

Temari: Da sim

Hinata : então vamos.

Elas caminhavam calmente pelas ruas de Suna, quando derrepen 5 ninjas atacam, todos são derrotados facil menos um.

Sakura: Ino ta esperando que acaba com ele.

Temari: E da murro

Hinata: Deixa ele imcapas de ter filho no futuro.

Temari,Sakura,Ino e Tenten: O_O, você disse isso Hinata?

Hinata: Sim

Temari,Sakura,Ino e Tenten : Nossa O_O

Ino então acabou baixando a guarda, deixando uma brecha para o ninja atacar ela.

Sakura: Ja chega.-com isso ela vai ate o ninja e da um murro com chacara concetrado, fazenod ele voa longe.

Temari,Sakura,Hinata e Tenten : INO, você ta bem?

Ino: NÃO .

Temari,Sakura,Hinata e Tenten : O que foi?

Ino: EU QUEBREI UMA UNHA TTOTT

Temari,Sakura,Hinata e Tenten : Affes ¬¬

Ino: TAMBEM QUEBREI MEU PÉ TTOTT

Temari,Sakura,Hinata e Tenten ajudam Ino a se levantar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

As meninas finalmente tinha chegado a mansão.

Naruto: Eu ainda não entendi a historia.

Sakura: Nos fomos atacadas e a Ino se machucou.-fala bem pela quinta vez

Naruto: Ah ta.

No canto da sala um certo Homem de cabelos ruivos sentia uma raiva creçer dentro de si.

Temari: Gaara vem para ca.

Gaara então se junta a os outros.

Gaara: Vocês garavaram o rosto dele?

HInata: Ele era alto, tinha barba,era branco feito eu , cabelo preto e olhos vermelhos.

Gaara: Certo. Vou da uma saida-falou friamente e saiu da Mansão.

Sasuke: Sera que ele foi atras do cara?

Temari: Nem me proucupo mais.

Shikamaru: Ja que vocês dis para não se proucupar.

Ino: Cade a noiva do Gaara-san?-falou indiferente.

Temari: Ainda não chegou, eu nem sei quem e ela.

Tenten: Eu to com fome Ç.Ç

Temari: Então vamos comer.

Todos se retirão da sala para cozinha.

**TBC**

Sera que Gaara foi atras do homem?

Temari sabe quem ea noiva de Gaara?

Não percam o proximo cap.

Thayla-chan: Que bom que gostou  
espero que goste desse cap

HAruno Katy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sumario:Ino volta de Suna diferente, mais por que será?Será o que aconteceu la vai vira apenas mais uma vaga lembrança? [ casal : Ino x Gaara]

Desclimer: O Naruto não me pertence mais tudo bem, mais e melhor a Ino se cuida por que eu vou seqüestra o Gaara

Legenda:

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários)

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO –mudança de cenário

**PRESENTE ADIANTANDO DE ANIVERSARIO PARA THAYLA-CHAN **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaara POV:**

Como foi facil acabar com a raça daquele desgraçado, esses ninjas não tem mais honra que tinham, e o cara de pau assumiu na minha cara que ele e os amigos plenejavam se diverti com podiam se diverti com todas menos com _ela, _as outras ja tinham alguem para vingar elas , mais _ela_ não tinha, e tudo isso por que foi burro demais. Me lembro quando _ela _me defendeu.

**Flsha Back on~~**

_Gaara e Ino estava andando calmamente pelas ruas de Suna, quando derrepente 4 ninjas aparecem._

_Ino pula na frente de Gaara e fala._

_Ino: Va para um lugar seguro Gaara-san- com isso começou a travar um luta feia contra os ninjas._

_Em menos de 20 minutos os ninjas imobilizaram Ino._

_Ninja 1: Ate que você e bonitinha._

_Gaara: E bom você nem pensar nisso._

_Ino: Gaara-san você tevaria ter ido para um lugar seguro._

_Gaara: Eu não recebo ordens._

_Os ninjas largaram Ino e correram para cima de Gaara, mais antes que tocassem nele ja estvam todos cobertos por areia._

_Gaara: Qual são suas ultimas palavras?_

_Ninjas : . . . _

_Gaara: Otimo- com isso matar os ninjas._

_Vai ate Ino pega ela no colo e começar a anda para o Hospital com ela._

_Ino : Arigator Gaara-san._

_Gaara apenas permaneceu com seu jeito frio._

**Flsha Back off~~**

E melhor eu volta.

**Gaara POV off: **

Gaara então começou a caminhar de volta para a mansão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:00 da manhã e todos estvam acordados, bom quase todos.

Temari: Ino acorda.

Ino não acordava.

Temari: Ino acorda.

Ino não acordava.

Temari: INO ACORDA- disse sacudindo ela.

Ino: AHHHH, TERREMOTO

Temari: Que terremoto menina.

Ino: Que susto Tema-chan, o que foi?

Temari: Bom eu vou ser direta.

Ino: Seja mesmo.

Temari: A noiva não chegou e so vai chegar no dia do casamento. - disse em desespero .

Ino: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - perguntou indirefente.

Temari: Seu corpo e igual ao dela, ai você vai ser a model , pode ser?

Ino: " NÃO" claro - falou forçando um sorriso.

Temari: weee \o/ , então vamos - sai arratando Ino.

Ino: Pera ai deixa eu troca de roupa , eu não posso sair por ai vestida com pijama de ursinhos.

Temari: Pode sim e a ultima moda na Vila da Noite.(inner: isso existe? , Eu : Sim ^^, eu acabei de inventar).

As duas entram na sala onde a costureira esperava elas.

Ino então colocou o vestido de noiva, que ficou super folgado na cintura.

Ino : Tem certeza que meu corpo e igual ao dela?

Temari: Eu falei que tava precisando de algum ajustes.

Ino : Pode ajuste nisso.

Temari: Nossos vestidos estão pronto \o/\o/

Ino : Serio? como e o meu?

Temari: e Lindo *-----*

Ino : Eu quero ver.

Temari: Não vai não.

Ino faz bico.

Ino: Cade o resto das meninas?

Temari: Tão namorando.

Ino: E por que você tambem não ta?

Temari: Porque eu tenho que organiza a festa ¬¬.

Ino : Ah " eu quero que essa festa exploda".

Depois de mais ou menos 5 horas o vestido ja estava pronto.

Temari: Vai troca de roupa Ino que ja ta na hora do almoço.

Ino : Ta certo.

Temari: Te espero la embaixo junto com os outro.

Ino: Ta certo.

Ino vai para o seu quarto e Temari decer.

Depois de mais ou menos 20 minutos Ino decer.

Sakura: Finalmente .

Tenten: Aleluia, a Temari ja tava tendo cada ideia maluca aqui.

Ino olha para todos presentes na sala ao ver uma certa pessoa sua expressõa muda para tristeza.

Hinta: Ino ? Tudo bem?

Ino:Tudo sim. Vamos almoçar antes que a Temari começe a fala mais ideias - falou melancolica.

Os presentes na sala se retiram para cozinha, para ter um almoço tranquilo.

**TBC**

Sera que o almoço sera tranquilo?

Sera que Ino vai aguenta ate o casamento?

A noiva vai chegar a tempo?

A pergunta que não quer cala Quem sera a Noiva misteriosa ?

Não percam o proximo cap.

**I. Kiryu**: Quem bom que gostou amr.  
Espero que goste desse tambem.

Haruno Katy.

**Peketita-nii-plocs**: Que bom que gostou querida.  
Continuei \o/, espero que goste desse cap.

Haruno Katy


	4. Chapter 4

Sumario:Ino volta de Suna diferente, mais por que será?Será o que aconteceu la vai vira apenas mais uma vaga lembrança? [ casal : Ino x Gaara]

Desclimer: O Naruto não me pertence mais tudo bem, mais e melhor a Ino se cuida por que eu vou seqüestra o Gaara

Legenda:

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários)

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO –mudança de cenário

**PRESENTE ADIANTANDO DE ANIVERSARIO PARA THAYLA-CHAN **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se encotravam na cozinha almoçando calmamente, bom estava calmamente ate uma visita chega.

Empregada: Desculpem atrapalhar o almoço mais chegou visita, eu acho que a noiva.

Gaara: Mande ela vim ate aqui.

Empregada: Sim senhor.

Entra então um mulher de cabelos castanhos, olhos preto e usando uma roupa de ninja.

Temari quando ver quem e a visita que talvez seja a noiva se engasga.

Temari: Cof,Cof,Cof- ja estava ficando vermelha.

Sakura então se levanta e corre ate ela batendo na sua costas.

Temari na mesma hora se desengasgar, mais Sakura não percebe e continua batendo.

Temari: SAKURA PODE PARA EU JA DESENGASGUEI.

Sakura: Affe que estresse esse povo mal acredecido.

Temari: ¬¬, GAARA EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI CASAR COM ESSA DAI, SE VOCÊ SE CASAR COM ELA EU ME MATO X_X-disse pegando a faca e colocando nos pulsos.

Gaara: Para de drama Temari. Eu não vu me casar com Matsuri.

Temari: Ufa

Matsuri : Pensei que ja tivesse superado essa raiva de mim Tema-chan.

Temari: VAI PARA A P-antes que terminasse a frase Hinata se meteu na conversa.

Hinata: Matsuri por que você não almoça com a gente?

Matsuri : Obrigada pelo convite. -disse se sentando numa cadeira.

Tenten: Você veio para o casamento e ?

Matsuri : Sim, e se não for muito incomodo sera que eu poderia ficar aqui ate o casamento?

Temari: Não Ù.Ú

Gaara: Sim

Matsuri: Posso mesmo Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Claro

Ino sussurou : Oferecida.

Matsuri : Falou alguma coisa Yamanaka?

Ino : Eu falei não quero mais comida, ja comi demais. Se me dão licença, eu vou me retira- disse saindo ja da mesa.

Naruto: Ela pede licença e nem espera a reposta ¬¬'

Ino : Cala a boca Naruto.

Naruto: O povo ingnorante.

Ino pega e sair sa cozinha, ela vai direto para seu quarto.

Quarto:

Ino se deita na cama tenta conter o choro , não obtendo sucesso deixou as lagrimas cair.

Se lembrou no dia em que teve que volta para Konoha.

**Flsha Back on ~~**

_Ino acabara de termina de ler um pergaminho de Tsnuade._

_Temari: O que tem escrito ai Ino?_

_Ino : Eu vou ter que volta para Konoha hoje._

_Temria: O QUE? O_O_

_Ino : Vou ter que volta para konoha hoje._

_Temari : Que saco so por que tava legal você aqui._

_Ino : Temari licença vou avisa a o Gaara-k, Gaara-san que irei parti._

_Ino sai do quarto de Temari e vai ate o escitorio de Gaara._

_Ino : Gaara - falou com um tom melancolico na voz_

_Gaara: O que houve?_

_Ino : Eu vou ter que ir volta para Konoha.- falou abaixando a cabeça._

_Gaara deu um longo suspiro e falou._

_Gaara: Ta certo- falou friamente._

_Ino: " so isso so um ta certo", Então adeus Gaara-kun- com isso ia sair da sala, mais sentiu seu braço ser segurado por alguem._

_Ino quando vira e abraçada por Gaara._

_Gaara: Vou sentir sua falta._

_Ino : Me promete que isso não vai vira apenas uma **vaga lembrança**._

_Gaara : Prometo._

_Com isso os dois deram seu ultimo beijo , um beijo com gosto de ADEUS._

**Flsha Back off~~**

Ino: " Aquele beijo foi mesmo um beijo de Adeus."

TOC,TOC,TOC

Ino : Ja vai - disse se levantando e enchugando as lagrimas.

Ino vai ate a porta quando abre a porta tem uma supresa.

Ino : Matsuri?

Matsuri: Eu vou logo ser direta , eu não quero que essa casamento acontcer por isso vim aquir para pedi ajuda a você, para estragamos o casamento, o que você me diz?

**TBC**

Sera que foi mesmo o ultimo Beijo deles? (inner: so para avisar Ino e Gaara)

Sera que Ino vai ajuda a Matsuri ?

Por que sera que Temari odeia a Matsuri ?

Não percam o proximo cap .

;***

Haruno Katy

**Thayla-chan:**Que bom que você ta gostando.  
Sera que você vai acerta quem e noiva?  
so lendo para sabe.  
espero que goste desse cap.

Haruno Katy

**I. Kiryu:**Que bom que você ta gostando.  
Sera mesmo que e um plano da Temari? Mais Temaria não conhece a noiva do Gaara.  
Sera que vai ser uma perua qualquer que vai rouba o Gaara da Ino , eu vou matar a perua (inner : e pq ela ta fazendo a fic)  
Não se preucupe a Matsuri não se casara com o Gaara so por cima do meu cadeve. \o/  
espero que goste desse cap.

Haruno Katy


	5. Chapter 5

Ino : Minha resposta para você e nãoo

Matsuri: Por que não? Eu sei que você também não quer esse casamento.

Ino: Porque a Tema-chan ta dando duro nessa festa, e eu não vou estraga o trabalho dela.

Matsuri: TA certo depois nem vem chorando.

Temari então aparece do nada e fala.

Temari: INO, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ino: O que foi ?

Temari: Simples o Gaara não sabe dança , você poderia participa da aula de dança com ele? *----*

Ino: Por que você não participa?

Temari: Porque eu vou ter que participa com o

Shika.

Ino: "Kurso, porque quando eu quero esquecer ele isso acontecer?"TA certo - disse forçando um sorriso.

Matsuri: Ino se você não quiser eu vou.

Temari: A Ino quer sim. -disse pegando Ino pelo braço e saindo andando ate a sala onde estaria acontecendo a aula de dança.

Matsuri foi atrás, elas entraram na sala , Ino foi logo para onde estava Gaara , Temari foi para onde estava

Shikamaru, e Matsuri ficou encostada perto da porta ( inner: toma vai fica segurando vela, Eu : e isso ai \o/).

Professor de dança : Vamos la meninos peguem na cintura das meninas e meninas cuidado com os seus pés viu.

Meninas : Hai

O professor colocou a musica , todos já estavam dançando menos Ino e Gaara.

Professor: Vamos vocês dois.-disse batendo as mãos.

Gaara pega Ino pela cintura segura ela bem firme mais delicado ao mesmo sentiu um calafrio percorre seu corpo todo.

Ino: " Kurso,Kurso,".

Gaara então se aproxima da orelha de Ino e fala bem suave.

Gaara: Algum problema? - disse com uma voz sexy ( eu: eu quero ta no lugar da Ino, Inner: Eu quero o Sasoari já e seu o Gaara vai ser MEU).

Ino: Não - falou friamente.

Matsuri: Ino você não dança nada sabia.

Ino então se afastou bruscamente de Gaara virou para Matsuri e falou.

Ino : Escuta aqui eu danço melhor que você entendeu.

Matsuri: HAHAHA, não me faça ri.

Gaara antes que Ino respondesse pegou ela pelo braço e sai da sala.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Na biblioteca.

Ino : Me solta AGORA.

Gaara então solta o braço de Ino e fala.

Gaara: Você vai mesmo perde seu tempo brigando com a Matsuri?

Ino : ISSO NÃO DA SUA CONTA.-disse tomando rumo a porta , mais Gaara segurou o braço dela.

Gaara: Daqui você não sai.

Ino: ME SOLTA LOGO.

Gaara: Não

Ino : SOCORRO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gaara: Pode grita a vontade.

Ino : O que você quer comigo afinal?

Gaara : isso - pega Ino pela cintura e da um beijo.

Ino : " Kurso , eu não vou corresponde"-com isso Ino morte a Língua de Gaara.

Gaara: Desaprendeu a beija Ino.- falou num tom irônico.

Ino: IMBEMCIL.- ao termina a frase da um tapa na cara de Gaara ( inner: você e do mal, Eu : Quem ?Inner você).

Ino se solta bruscamente de Gaara e sai da biblioteca.

Gaara: Ino me desculpa. -falou para si mesmo, se sentou numa cadeira.

Gaara: Agora minha solidão esta completa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Ino entra no quarto fecha a porta, se senta no

chão.

Ino : Por que?Por que?

Ino: Nunca consigo ser feliz, talvez seja meu destino ser sozinha.

Ino começar a chora descontroladamente. Derrepente alguém invade o quarto de Ino.

Ino se levanta .

Ino: Quem e você?

Ninja: Eu vi você com o Hogake da areia, e se eu nãoo fico com ele niguem fica.

Ino : Matsuri?

Matsuri: Esperta hein -com isso joga varias kunais contra Ino, que e pega de supresa e cai no chão.

Matsuri: Esperta mais não e forte. -com isso dai do quarto.

Uma criada passa enfrente a porta do quarto de Ino viu sangue.

Criada: AHHHHHHHH

Como a sala de ensaio era perto escutaram o grito e correram para ver o que era.

Temari : O que foi?

Criada : Sangue.-disse horizada.

Temari olha para o chão e ver.

Sakura: E o quarto da Ino.

Tenten: Neji arroba a porta.

Neji : por que eu?

Matsuri então aparece e fala.

Matsuri: O que ta havendo?

Hinata: Sangue na quarto da Ino.-falou desesperada.

Matsuri: Meu Deus será que ela ta bem?

Temari: Arromba Logo a porta.

Com isso os meninos arrobaram a porta , quando entraram so encotram um travesseiro cheio de kunais.

Matsuri: Droga devia ter verificado se era ela - falou para si mesmo.

Temari: Falou alguma coisa?

Matsuri: Não.

Ino então aparece.

Sakura: INO SUA ABESTALHADA NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO COMIGO EU QUASE MORRI.

Ino : E eu também.

Gaara então aparece.

Gaara: O que esta havendo aqui?

Matsuri: Nada Gaara-kun- com isso abraça Gaara.

Professor: Gente precisamos termina o ensaio

.

Todos: Certo.

Ino: eu vou descansa um pouco.

Temari: TA certo eu treino com o Gaara.

Todos saem deixando Ino para trás, ela fecha a porta e se atira na cama.

TBC

Será que Ino vai conta que foi Matsuri?

Ino vai da uma chance para Gaara?

Não percam o próximo cap.

;****

HAruno Katy


	6. Despedida de solteiro

Sumario:Ino volta de Suna diferente, mais por que será?Será o que aconteceu la vai vira apenas mais uma vaga lembrança? [ casal : Ino x Gaara]

Desclimer: O Naruto não me pertence mais tudo bem, mais e melhor a Ino se cuida por que eu vou seqüestra o Gaara

Legenda:

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários)

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO –mudança de cenário

-------------------------------------------: Mudança de hora

**PRESENTE ADIANTANDO DE ANIVERSARIO PARA THAYLA-CHAN **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltava 3 dias para o casamento, tudo estva resolvido.

Os meninos conversavam na blibioteca.

Neji : Gaara para logo com esse misterio e fala quem e sua noiva.

Gaara: Vocês veram no dia U.U.

Sasuke: Da pelo menos uma dica.

Gaara: Não Ù.U

Shikamru : Problematico você hein.

Naruto: GENTE SABE DO QUE EU ME LEMBREI?.

Gaara,Neji,Sasuke e Shikamaru: O que ?

Naruto : Que o Gaara precisa de uma despedida de solteiro.

Sasuke: ¬¬.

Neji : Naruto onde seria isso?

Naruto: Sei la num sei fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Gota em Gaara,Neji,Sasuke e Shikamaru.

Sasuke: Então como você quer que a gente faça uma despedida de solteiro para o Gaara?

Naruto : Vamos pedir ajuda para as menina. \o/- falou todo alegre

Shikamaru : Você que levar um murro? - falou no mesmo tom que Naruto

Naruto : Não- disse fazendo bico (inner : ó.ò)

Derrepente a porta e aberta e entra Matsuri.

Eles quase enfartam.

Gaara : x_x

Neji: x_x

Sasuke:x_x

Naruto: **X_X**

Shikamaru : x_x

Matsuri: Desculpa meninos não queria assustar vocês.

Sasuke : Não tudo bem, mais o que você quer aqui, as meninas estam no jardim.

Naruto : Não seja grosso Teme.

Matsuri: Não tudo bem, e que eu tava passandoe não pude deixa de escuta a conversa de vocês, e eu poderia ajuda a fazer a despedida de solteiro do Gaara, afinal ele esta deixando eu fica hospedada aqui ate o casamento. - falou sorrindo.

Shikamaru: Não sei não .- falou desconfiado

Matsuri : Não se preucupe eu escolho as empregadas de confiança, para servi a bebidas para vocês, vocês bebem e conversam a vontade, eu tambem vou ajudar a servia as bebidas. - falou sorrindo.

Neji : E as meninas ?

Matsuri: Vão esta dormindo, isso vai ser la para as 00:00 .

Naruto : Otimo combinado.

Sasuke: Não sei não.

Naruto : Vamos parem de amarelar.

Neji, Sasuke,Gaara,Shikamaru : Ta certo.

Matsuri: Então ta de 00:00 aqui na blibioteca. - sai andando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

00:00

Os meninas estvam enfrente a blicioteca.

Gaara: E melhor não.

Shikamaru : Omi a gente so vai beber um pouco e pronto.

Sasuke: Ele ta certo.

Neji : So beber mais nada.

Gaara: Então ta certo U.U

Eles entram e se sentam nas cadeiras.

Matsuri aparecer vestida de garçonete sexy (eu: vulgar, inner:de puta mesmo U.U)

Os meninos ficam de boca aberta.

Matsuri segue ate a caixa de som e ligar, começa a dança na frente de Gaara , chama outras garotas que começam a dança na frente do resto dos meninos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00

Todos os meninos se encotravam bebados, não sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Matsuri: Vocês estão cansados ne?

Sasuke: So hig um hig pouco hig.

Matsuri: Meninas acompanhe eles ate os quartos deles.

As meninas que dançavam para os meninos pegaram eles e começaram a guia eles pera seus quarto.

Na blibioteca se encotrava so Matsuri e Gaara.

Matsuri começou a fazer um estiptese para Gaara, depois levantou ele e começaram a ser beija.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari decia as escadas para ir beber agua.

Temari: " Droga porque eu tinha que esquecer de pega o copo de agua".

Temari então para enfrete a blibioteca.

Temari: " Musica na blibioteca?"- então ela abre a porta.

Temari ver Matsuri dançando com Gaara, os dois quase sem roupas.

Temari : Matsuri LARGUE MEU IRMÃ AGORA SUA PERUA.

Matsuri: Temari olha o escandalo ja esta tarde.

Temari : ESCANDALO VOCÊ VAI VER QUANDO EU QUEBRA SUA CARA.

Gaara : Temari se acalme eu so tava dançando com a Ino.

Temari pega então um copo que tinha bebida e joga na cara de Gaara, fazendo ele desperta um pouco

Temari : Gaara veste a roupa e vai da um volta vai.

Gaara veste a calça e sai da sala.

Matsuri : Eu acho que vou dormi. -disse passando por Temari.

Temari pega ela pelos cabelos e fala e .

Temari : E melhor você fica longe do meu irmão.

Matsuri: Você deveria ser preucupar menos com ele e mais com seu namorado.

Temari : O que você quer dizer com isso?

Matsuri: Vala ver.

Temari larga os cabelos Matsuri, e sobe as escadas quando abre a porta do quarto de Shikamaru ver ele deitado na cama beijando a garota la.

Temari : SHIKAMARU SEU DESGRAÇADO.

Matsuri aparece e fala.

Matsuri: O namorado das suas amiguinhas tambem.

Matsuri : MENINAS ACORDEM.

As meninas aparecem no corredor do quarto.

Matsuri: Dem uma olhadinha nos quartos dos seus namorados.

Cada uma segue para os quartos dos namorados, menos Ino.

De repente Matsuri, Ino e Temari so escutam gritos.

Hinata : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tenten : EU TE ODEIO

Sakura : CACHORRO.

Ino : por que elas estão gritando?

Aparece elas chorando e os meninos bebados atras tetando explica.

Ino : O que ta acontecendo?

Matsuri: Homens são infieis qeuridinhas- da um sorriso malvado e sai.

**TBC**

Sera que as meninas vão perdoa?

Matsuri aprotara mais alguma coisa?

Não percam o proximo cap

**I. Kiryu: Tambem odeio a Matsuri.  
Depois desse cap odeio mais ainda Ç.Ç  
Espero que ache legal esse cap (inner: coisa dificil, eu : verdade)  
Desculpa a demora para posta**

Haruno Katy


End file.
